The Contract of Love
by Rissa5
Summary: When Yugi feels doubt, it's Yami to the rescue... *Yugi/Yami*


Author's Notes:

The Yugi of this story may be somewhat out of character, but when this idea struck me, he was the closest I could find to play the part at the time. It's also quite short, but the length suits the story well, I think. Oh, and because the characters of the series call the spirit of the puzzle Yami, I've taken to calling him that as well, even though it's somewhat…odd.

A warning to all. This is yaoi, which means boy on boy action…or at least boys partaking in romantic dilly-dallying with each other, as is the case in many of my stories. Please pack up and leave if this sort of stuff offends you.

If not, continue on to the story…

Yugi lay sprawled out on his bed, exhausted with the effort of holding back tears, something he did not normally do. Tears of joy and sadness felt equally satisfying running down his cheeks. This bottled up ache that resulted was making him crazy, but he felt he had no choice. The spirit of the puzzle, unyielding man that he was, was perched only a few feet away, absently flipping pages of a magazine, taking no notice of Yugi's exertion. 

Yugi turned on his side, facing away from the other man, taking a deep (and silent) breath, and contemplated leaving the room. The idea was pretty much shuffled to the desperate measures pile, as Yami was unusually keen on picking up on Yugi's bouts of melodramatic exits. He did not seem to notice Yugi's suffering as of then, however. 

Yugi smiled to himself ruefully, bitterly congratulating himself on his achievement. But, oh, it was so painful... He longed to sob into his pillow as he would, thereby releasing the demons that haunted him during the day. But the spirit's constant presence in his life lately, both confusing and lovely, also brought this sudden desperate need to 'keep to himself,' and not bother his companion and lover with these trivial issues. 

Yugi's mind, not so much on the incidents that had upset him (that had been just a series of rather unfortunate happenings–he had burned his and Yami's breakfast this morning, had a bitter fight with his grandfather, and had yet again had to force an obviously fake smile in class when the others made hashing comments on his height), but rather on that he just yearned to express it, and to be comforted. 

But Yugi was remembering a few days ago when he had run to his love with confessions of feeling less than adequate in art class, when his need for perfection had driven him to throw away a painting that the larger part of himself thought quite gorgeous. Those devils ran around in his mind day by day, and he was familiar with the feel of a soaked pillow, and associated it with the liberation of these devils, if only for a while. He didn't think himself a crybaby, as he rarely shared these moments with anyone (albeit his grandfather, who had those occasions given him the best few pieces of advice he had ever received). 

But now the spirit, who had recently begun to take up more and more space in Yugi's room, bed, and heart, was spreading his own way around, and that was to be a tough, unmalleable force in the world. Yugi didn't think Yami even knew he was projecting that image. Had he ever seen the spirit shed tears? Once, maybe twice. Without saying so, the spirit's confident nature had proclaimed to Yugi volumes about useless tears and worthless self-pity. But Yugi never felt freer and more in tune with himself than after those atrocious demons were born of his head and set loose in the world again. The pain in his chest was not entirely physical, but seemed strongest in both his head and heart. Clogging of neurons and veins, maybe...a backflow. Old decaying substances melting and polluting the fresh and new. Maniacally laughing crazies jumped up and down inside him, and Yugi wished for a trapdoor to open underneath them, and sweep the away in one great whoosh. 

Yugi sniffed, lost in thoughts, and scarcely heard the spirit's voice, concerned, "Yugi? What's wrong?" 

Yugi's eyes widened and he cursed his defeat. He turned over to face his love, who was half-kneeling on the bed, hand outstretched in a gentle gesture of kindness, which broke the dam and let loose a string of pearl-like tears down Yugi's cheeks. 

Yami cocked his head, eyebrows furrowing. "Love, what is it? Did something happen today?" Yugi sat up slowly, not quite meeting the spirit's eyes, and gave in to temptation. 

"No...," It came out more of a sigh than a word, "But it's just...same old stuff, I guess. Some kids said some stuff and I'm letting it get to me." He tilted his head to face the spirit, whose face was full of something Yugi felt he didn't deserve. He wanted to be strong, to hold back this insane need to fling his emotions all over the place. He was constantly asking the spirit for support and comfort, and why should he always receive it? When would the day come when his number was up? 

The spirit scooted closer to Yugi and spoke softly, furthering Yugi's pathetic emotional breakdown. "Yugi, my dear, have you been lying here upset this whole time?"

Yugi did not try to lie, but simply nodded mutely, pressing his lips together. The spirit continued, "Why? Why not just talk to me?" Yugi raised his eyebrows up into his head of dark, spiky hair, and genuinely mulled the question over, trying to find a suitably short and simple answer. 

"Well...just the other day, you remember, right? When I threw my painting out?" (Nod.) "And last week at least twice I came to you upset over something that was probably stupid to begin with." The spirit's eyebrows drew together, but he remained silent as Yugi went on, "I'm...afraid that if I use up the priviledge to pour my heart out to you–to cry on your shoulder, so to speak–that soon enough I'll run out of chances to do it, and instead make you angry. I want to save it for when it's not something dumb, for when I'll really need it. You understand?" 

The spirit regarded him for a moment, and nodded once more, a small smile dancing across his thin lips. He ran a hand along Yugi's arm lightly, then stood and strode over to Yugi's desk, capturing a piece of paper and pencil from amidst the clutter. 

Yugi was dumbstruck, as he had fully expected the spirit to laugh off his concerns and tell him that he loved him and not to think about things like that. "What are you doing?" He couldn't help but inquire. 

The spirit smiled at the paper he was folding into a small square and said, "You'll see." Yugi waited, acutely aware of the tears drying on his cheeks. After only a moment or so, the spirit returned to his spot next to Yugi, holding the paper to his chest. 

He delicately kissed Yugi's lips and all but breathed the words into his ear, "My love is not a well that will dry up, Yugi. You can always count on me, every day, to support you and care for you. I don't want you to ever forget that. But, if you do, I made this for you." He held out the square, which Yugi took gingerly. It was read as so:

Contract of Love

To ensure a never ending supply of support, this card guarantees and grants the owner (one Yugi Mutou) the exclusive right to one hundred hugs, one thousand kisses, and one million words of love from (only) the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Non-redeemable.

__

Yugi met the eyes of his love, feeling suddenly subdued, and entirely sentimental towards the one who was now gazing at him in a manner which Yugi quite believe to be adoration. Yugi blinked a few more tears off of his eyelashes and grinned, overwhelmed by the action his dearest had taken to soothe his ache and chase the demons out of his heart. Yugi even laughed, and planted a few kisses on hands, nose, eyelids, cheeks, temples, anywhere he felt the need of soft lips to be. 

The spirit ran a hand through Yugi's hair, and watched as a small frown creased his features. "What is it?" He asked, deep voice rumbling over Yugi's skin. 

Yugi had his eyes glued to the piece of paper he held. "What if I run out?" He looked up at his lover, and the spirit chuckled, taking Yugi's hand. 

"I'll make you another."

The End.

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
